


Snippets and Snapshots

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Show Business, anything could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: So this will be just as the title implies, very short snippets or snapshots of situations or things the guys are doing.  Similar to my drabble collection but shorter.





	1. Ethel and Shirley

The drumer, Joe, had been out late and was returning to his shared room in the current hotel where they were staying. When he passed Dean and Jerry's room he heard a little more than he bargained for.

"Oh, Ethel!" Jerry was moaning. The sound of which was so loud it made Joe blush.

"That's the way, Shirley," Dean encouraged.

Joe quickly passed by and went on to his and Dick's room.

Dick hadn't gone to bed yet, he was sitting up looking at arrangements for the next night, smoking a cigarette. He looked up when the door opened. "Hey, Joe," he said.

"Hey. Boy Dean and Jerry musta got some real nice broads tonight after the show," Joe said, taking off his coat.

"Broads?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Ethel and Shirley I happen to know," Joe said, rising his eye brows.

Dick smirked and looked back down at his papers. "Them ain't no broads."


	2. His

The way Dean's hand would sometimes slip down his back, resting in the small of it, a couple of fingers lay on his belt, in public. 

The way the girls would stare, and give him that jealous look, their eyes would flash at him. Dean never noticed, but he did, and he loved to smile back at them proudly.


	3. Persuasion

Dean had had enough. He stalked off to their dressing room to have a smoke and stew in his juices. It was a beautiful day and he would rather be golfing right now. He heard footsteps coming hard down the hall and knew exactly who it was and didn't care to see 'him' right now either.

The door opened and Jerry came in. "Paul, I know we've rehearsed the number several times but the band needs more time. Come back and let's do again, huh?" he asked. He came to stand in front of Dean would was looking at the corner like Marilyn Monroe was standing there.

"Let the band do it then! I ain't doin' it," Dean said, crossing his arms.

"You know they need us to be able to get it down right," Jerry said.

Dean just took a drag.

Jerry put his hands on his hips. "Dean Martin! You're going to come with me back out there right now!" he said.

"Oh yeah? How you gonna make me?" Dean snorted and looked off.

Jerry sat down on Dean's lap and took his cigarette, he kissed him hard on the mouth. Dean's head tilted back when Jerry's tounge went into his mouth to taste him. Jerry pulled back a little and bit Dean's bottom lip so hard he tasted blood, that's when he broke the kiss. He took out his handkerchief and wiped Dean's mouth. 

"Shit..." Dean trailed off, looking into Jerry's eyes as he wiped his mouth.

"Are you ready to go now?" Jerry asked, putting his hankie away and standing.

"Yeah. Let's go," Dean said.

Jerry grinned and left the dressing room with Dean following.


	4. For You

Bruised knuckles and a busted lip. That's what Dean came back to the bar with after meeting with a man behind the club they were playing at. 

"Give me a double," he said.

"Of what, Mr. Martin?" the bartender asked.

"Anything," Dean said. He wiped his lip and looked over at Jerry who was looking back at him worried.

Dean had went and taken care of a man that had threated to beat Jerry up over a comment made on stage about the man's hat.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked.

"Sure. You should see the other guy," Dean said. He took the drink handed to him and took a sip.

"You...didn't have to do that, you know?" Jerry said. He hated to see Dean hurt because of things that he had said.

"I couldn't let him hurt my partner," Dean said.

Jerry smiled and hugged him. Dean put an arm around his waist and hugged him back.


	5. Games

Jerry had asked Dean to wait for him in his office, Dean didn't know why but he sat down behind the desk and put his feet up on it, knowing that would tick off his partner.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Dean drawled.

The door opened and what he saw made him take his feet down and stare. Jerry came in carrying a short hand pad and a pencil, he was chewing gum and had rolled his pant legs up past his knees. He came and perched himself on the corner of the desk and crossed his legs; Dean's gaze shifted to stare at them.

"Do you want me to take anything down for you, Mr. Martin?" he asked.

"Well I can think of a few things... Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap and we'll talk about it?" Dean smiled.

"Why Mr. Martin! I'm not 'that' kind of girl!" Jerry said, turning his head.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. He ran his hand down Jerry's leg and it caused a shiver to run up his spine.

"Well maybe I am!" Jerry said. He threw himself onto Dean's lap and started kissing him all over his face.

"You do some odd shit, Jer. If you wanted to fuck why didn't you just call and say, 'Hey Paul, I'm hot can you come over?'" Dean asked, when Jerry moved to his neck.

Jerry stopped and just put his arms around Dean's neck. "Because that's not as fun as this. Seeing the look on your face when I walked in, that was what I was craving," he smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't but I liked seeing you walk in too," Dean admitted.

Jerry grinned. "Then we should play secretary again!"

"Why not?" Dean grinned and leaned in for a kiss.


	6. Close

That heartbeat. His heartbeat. It meant more than all the laughs and all the applause in the whole world. And Jerry could lay in bed for days at a time just listening to it. And feeling that warm feeling when he first woke up of being cuddled up to Dean all night. It was these moments that made his life so much better.


	7. Labor Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late and a dollar short with this one. It will probably be the closest I will ever get to a reunion story.

"You know I have a telethon in four hours and I should have already been there getting ready," Jerry said. As it was he was laying in bed on his side staring at the man sitting up smoking next to him.

"You still do those?" Dean asked, turning his eyes on him.

Jerry laughed. "You know I do! We got back together after the one last year, remember?" 

"You have been in my bed a lot since then..." Dean smiled.

"And I intend to be in it a lot more," Jerry said, he reach over and ran his hand down the side of Dean's face.

"That sounds like a damn good plan to me," Dean said, he took Jerry's hand and kissed his palm.

Jerry smiled. "Sometimes...sometimes it's still so surreal that you're here. I missed you so much, Paul...I need you so much," he said.

"After all this time you still need me?" Dean asked, a little unbelieving.

"Yes. I have always needed you, I always will," Jerry said. They both leaned in at the same time for a kiss.

"I also need to get up and get ready," Jerry sighed.

"Why don't you just go as you are?" Dean asked.

"I'm naked!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Well, you'd get a hell of a lotta calls," Dean said, taking a drag.

Jerry laughed as he started getting up. "But I don't even know them!" he said, voice changing.

Dean grinned. "They would say, is that all of it? You didn't leave any of it in the dressing room?"

"Only my clothes!" Jerry grinned back.

Dean laughed and watched as Jerry disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a little later dressed and went over to kiss Dean before leaving, he headed for the door but then stopped and turned around.

"You will be here when I come back, won't you?" he asked, frowning. 

"Why sure I will. Why would I leave?" Dean asked.

"I just don't want you to disappear, I couldn't handle my carriage being turned back into a pumpkin again," Jerry said seriously. 

"I'll be here. A year hasn't really covered the twenty I spent without you, we still have a lot to catch up on," Dean gave a half smile.

Jerry smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jer," Dean said.

Jerry told him bye and left, feeling like this might just be the best labor day ever.


	8. Desire

That hug after the show. Jerry resting his head on Dean's shoulder, nose against his neck. Dean rubbed his back. What an overwhelming urge to kiss his partner! But it is a packed house and the cameras are rolling- America is watching. 

'Best leave the on stage kissing to Jer,' he thinks. And let's go to wave his farewell.


	9. The Clown and the Cowboy Part- One

They had been arguing, something happening more and more lately. It was scary to both of them but especially Jerry, he felt like his world was stitched together with a thread that was frayed.

"Go to hell then!" Dean yelled and turned to leave Jerry's dressing room. They were working on a movie, Dean didn't remember what it was even called, all he knew was that he wasn't in it much.

Jerry hit the back of his shoulder with his fist, the same way he did in their shows at times. He had an incomplete make up job for his clown character on his face.

Dean turned around and jerked Jerry's arm, pulling him to himself. He kissed him hard on the mouth, Jerry was confused at first and tried to pull away but the harder Dean kissed he relented. He knew this was Dean's way of dealing with his fear of their arguing, of what had been going on between them lately.

When they pulled apart Dean held him firmly and looked into his eyes. Jerry had been held by Dean many times, but never before had he really paid attention to Dean's hands on his back, their bodies so close you couldn't get a sheet of paper between them. Jerry's hands were behind Dean's neck, lightly rubbing the hair there, he looked back at him, not saying a word.

"Fuck," Dean said. He wasn't good at talking about things, at talking about his feelings or how he dealt with situations or fears. He liked to joke and play it down, wave it off, and change the subject. But these feelings were hard to ignore. Maybe he held them back too long? Maybe he couldn't stop it now. Sometimes he heard Jerry's name so much he hated the sound of it, sometimes he needed to hear it so bad he would sell his soul. Maybe it wasn't all his fault- Jerry was no longer the skinny kid he met on the street in New York. Not the one playing pranks at the Havana-Madrid, the one he played base ball with in the park, the one he sun bathed with in Atlantic City. Not the one who shyly told him he had never been with a man before just before they made love for the first time in that horrible little hotel room just down the street from where they got their real start. Jerry was a man now. With ideas and dreams and talent. Ideas and dreams and talent that didn't include Dean. 'He don't need me anymore,' Dean always thought when he would see Jerry doing scenes on his own, or tapping away at his type writer or making people laugh by himself. 'He don't need me anymore.'

Jerry moved one hand to caress Dean's face as tears came to his eyes. "Please don't leave me. Please, Paul. You're like my heart, I can't do without you!" he begged.

Dean looked at him a moment more. Maybe...maybe he wasn't so changed? Or maybe Dean lied to himself about it to make him feel better, to run from the hurt a while longer. The hurt that he inflicted and the hurt that he received. "No wonder you have heart problems," he said. It was the first thing out of his mouth before he even thought about it. He thought his feelings but he could never get them formed into real words to say.

Jerry smiled. "I love you, Dino," he cooed.

"I love you too, Joey," Dean responded and used his thumb to wipe a tear off of Jerry's face.

Jerry bit his lip as he smiled. "You've got make up on your face," he said.

"Maybe it'll improve me," Dean commented.

"I know what will improve your mood. You know it's been three weeks since we were together," Jerry smiled, smoothing down Dean's collar.

"It has been a while since we...done anything together," Dean said.

"Then why don't go eat, we'll find a spaghetti place just for my Itriallan. Then you can come to my room and see what kind of naughty things we can get into, huh cowboy?" Jerry smiled. Just the thoughts of being with Dean doing anything besides being in conflict excited him to no end. He needed this, a reassurance that things would be okay.

Slowly Dean smiled. "Okay," he agreed.

Jerry beamed. "Let me get through this, finish my make up, do these scenes and I'll be all yours in four hours okay?"

"Okay. I'll be here," Dean promised.


	10. The Clown and the Cowboy Part- Two

Jerry did his best to concentrate on his work but his mind kept going back to Dean. The look on his face when he was holding him, like a man who had lost the most precious thing he had. He had never seen Dean look like that before. And the way he kissed him, he had kissed him hungry before but this was different. The other times he knew what the hunger was about, but this wasn't a hunger for sex, it was something else, like he didn't want to stop and by not stopping it would somehow hold them together forever.

As filming drew to a close for the day Jerry became anxious that maybe Dean hadn't stayed in the dressing room. He had taken to saying one thing and doing another as of late and Jerry's chest hurt from his heart beating so hard when he opened the dressing room door. But his fears were unfounded, Dean sat there smoking and looking at a magazine, he looked up when he heard the door.

Jerry grinned, relieved. "See, right on time!" he said.

"So ya are," Dean said.

"Just let me change and then we'll go eat," Jerry said.

Dean didn't mind watching as Jerry took off his make uo and then his clothes. Jerry knew he was and made a show of taking them off slowly.

"Damn tease!" Dean said and actually laughed a little. 

Jerry grinned. It seemed like forever since he heard that sound. It used to be so easy to make his partner happy, but nothing came easy these days. 

Once in his own clothes they left location to end up at the nearest Italian restaurant. They sat in a booth across from each other, Dean ordered for them in Italian. Jerry leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands under his chin, he stared at Dean.

"It's so sexy when you speak Italian. Why don't you do it more?" he asked.

"I don't know...I never thought about it. I can though, if you like it," Dean said. There was an emptiness in his voice and a distance in his eyes that made Jerry reach across the table for his hand.

"Paul? Are you okay? Are...are we okay?" Jerry asked. 

Dean looked down before meeting his partner's eyes. "I don't know, Jer. I want to be, I want us to be but...it's not so simple I don't think," he said quietly.

Tears came to Jerry's eyes for the second time that day. He squeezed Dean's hand. "I know what you mean...but...right now, not long term. Right now, are we okay?" he asked. 

"Well you've never been fully okay but yeah...yeah," Dean gave a half smile.

Jerry chuckled and wiped his face as their wine came and pasta not long after it.

Dean ate mostly because there was food in front of him, he kept looking over at Jerry, despite the mood for evening taking a better turn he still felt like their time being happy together was limited and he wanted to enjoy Jerry's presence with him more and in different ways than ever before.

After dinner they went to their hotel, going up to Jerry's room, his was on the floor above Dean's, gone were the days when they shared a room. When they went in Jerry kissed Dean slowly, making it last, it was a sweet kiss that Dean savored.

"Alright, cowboy. We can do it just the way you like it, you can be the sheriff, I'll be the deputy," Jerry smiled, arms still around Dean.

"I don't think so," Dean said.

"You be the cowboy and I be the saloon girl?" Jerry asked.

"No. Why don't we just turn off the light and see what happens?" Dean suggested.

"Okay..." Jerry said. He didn't know what Dean was up to but he flipped off the light and turned around to undress. When he turned back around he saw Dean laying in the middle of the bed with covers half way up on him. "Excuse me, sir. I believe you have my seat," Jerry said in one of his voices.

"It's my seat tonight, Mr. Loman," Dean said with a slight smirk.

"What are you saying? You...you want me to be on top?!" Jerry asked in shock.

"That's right," Dean said. He wanted Jerry in this way, he wanted to be able to remember this when the enviable happened.

Jerry stood by the bed still in shock, just blinking his eyes.

Dean chuckled. "Do you know your part, Fred? Or do I need to get your script for you?" he asked. 

That snapped Jerry back into reality and he got in bed and looked down at his partner. "I know my part...it's just that you've never let me play it before. You're sure you want me too?" he asked. He thought it strange since Dean had never let him be on top before, but it was new and exciting and God how he wanted too.

"I'm sure. Just go easy, it's been years since I was on the bottom and take it slow, I want this to last," Dean said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"You can count on the Jolly Tiger to give you a good time, buddy! It will be real romantic, Paul," Jerry said, just staring down at him with a happy expression.

"I know it will. Just get it started, Jolly Tiger," Dean smiled.

***

Sometime late in the night they were cuddle up together after cooling down, Jerry couldn't stop kissing Dean, he held him so tight he was almost squeezing. Whatever he was feeling before, whatever fear or anger or anxiety was gone, they were okay- at least for a while.

"I can't believe that happened! I feel like telling everyone!" Jerry said.

Dean chuckled. "You want me I should make a sign and put it over the bed? 'Jerry Lewis fucked Dean Martin in this bed on-"

Jerry cut him off laughing. "No! I just want to have you, being my partner in everything forever!" he grinned.

"Me too," Dean said, wanting, but doubting.


	11. Hot in AC-Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one longer than intended. I should have worked on something else this morning but this happened in my mind and it needed to come out.

Two ratty old towels and a stolen umbrella. It was early and the beach was fairly well empty, they staked out a place about six feet from the ocean. Well Dean staked, Jerry carried the towels because he couldn't carry the umbrella, it probably weighed as much as his young self. This had been life ever since they started working in Atlantic City, they spent a lot of time on the beach and when there was a good crowd they would do their drowning man routine to advertise their show. Jerry's favorite was when Dean gave mouth-to-mouth, at first he had faked it but here lately he had really been putting his mouth on Jerry's and boy did he ever like it.

Jerry laid the towels down and then Dean laid down on his back, arms under his head. Jerry sat down beside him and stared, feeling shy for what he wanted to do.

"Well ask me," Dean broke the silence, eyes closed.

"Huh?" Jerry pretended he didn't know why Dean said that.

"You're starin' a hole in me, buddy. Ask me what you wanta," Dean said.

"Well...can I lay on you? You know, put my head on you?" Jerry asked, blushing as he did so.

"Sure," Dean said, like it was nothing.

Jerry quickly moved his towel and laid down, placing his head on Dean's stomach. He laid it low, on Dean's belly button, he could feel him breathing in and out. They looked like a big 'T' laying there. "You're sure this is okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's no big deal," Dean said. More and more things were becoming no big deal between them. Sharing a room was no big deal since they didn't have money for two separate ones. Sharing a bed had become no big deal ever since that night Jerry had shot a Jack and Coke after a show and couldn't see straight so he got in bed with Dean-Dean never bothered to move him. Sharing the shower had become no big deal since hot water was limited and they were both fellas right? It didn't mean anything. Touching had become no big deal, they had no personal space, on stage or otherwise. It was like Jerry had to share every breath Dean took, like as long as he was right by his elbow everywhere they went the world would keep turning and the sun would rise and set. And Dean became more and more okay with that has every day passed. 

Jerry turned his head and looked up at Dean, he was so beautiful. Tan and strong and cool. Not to mention talented and experienced and wonderful and everything Jerry had wanted ever. "Am I too heavy?" he asked. He only asked because he wanted to hear Dean's southern touched voice.

"Naw. You're head's the lightest part on ya," Dean joked.

Jerry laughed. Maybe he laughed too long and too loud but he couldn't help that.

"I tell you what, Jer. You really hit me," Dean said. 

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked, turning his head to look at him again. 

"I mean...well I mean..." Dean suddenly leaned up and then bent down and kissed Jerry, one hand on the side of his face. "That's what I mean," Dean finished as their lips came apart with a light 'pop' that turned them both on.

Jerry was in a shock a moment, then he licked his lips. "Can I lay on you different?" he asked. 

"Sure," Dean said, but his voice had changed from the last time he said it.

Jerry didn't bother with his towel this time, he just moved himself where his head would be on Dean's chest, long, long legs tangled up in Dean's. "Am I too heavy?" he asked once more.

"Naw. This is the kinda weight I like," Dean said. He put his arms around him.

Oh they would have to move when more people started to come, but they would cross that bridge when they got there.


	12. Hot in AC-Part Two

A thunder storm had ran them off the beach that afternoon, currently it was raining buckets. They had just gotten out of the shower and dried off, both of them now in their boxers and nothing else. Jerry sat on the closed toilet, watching as Dean was cutting his own hair and softly singing in Italian to himself. Jerry loved to watch Dean get ready, he especially loved it when he put on his Woodhue, that was the absolute best smell in the world to him.

"Dean?" Jerry spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Dean asked, he was in a good mood.

"Tell me things," Jerry said, his eyes never left his partner, shifting from the side of his face to looking at him in the mirror.

"Well, I never got no college education. So I'm limited on smart things to tell you," Dean drawled.

Jerry grinned. "Not things like that, other things," he said.

"I think you're beautiful," Dean said, he leaned over and kissed Jerry.

Jerry felt his heart soar at the feeling, he could never get enough of Dean's kisses. "Not...not sweet nothings neither. Other things," he said.

Dean lightly kissed him again before going back to working on his hair. "Like what?" he asked.

"Things about you," Jerry said.

Dean finished his hair and started slathering on shaving cream. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know how to cut hair? How did you get so pretty? What's your middle name?" Jerry fired off.

Dean gave a half smile. "Well, my old man taught me how to cut hair. He's a barber. I'd like to say all Italians are pretty but that's just not true. The nose job helped a lot. Paul," he answered everything and started shaving.

"Paul?" Jerry asked. He liked how it sounded on his tounge, he liked how easy it would be to call Dean- Paul and nobody know who he was talking about and it would be his name for Dean between them.

"Yeah that's right," Dean said.

"That's what I'm gonna call you from now. You'll be my Paul," Jerry said affectionately. 

"I think I can handle that," Dean smiled.

"I love you so much I feel like I could explode into stars," Jerry spilled out, he had been thinking it for some time but hadn't voiced it.

Dean grinned. "I love you too," he said.

Those words. Words Jerry had wanted to hear from so many people before, including his parents when he was growing up, he heard them from his wife but this was different. This was so much more and so...so special.

"You can tell me some more sweet nothings now," he said. 

Dean leaned over again and whispered in Jerry's ear, as he moved away Jerry bit his lip and blushed. Dean chuckled.

"It's gonna be a rainy night at the club," Dean commented.

"It won't matter," Jerry said, reaching out for Dean's hand. Nothing mattered as long they were together.


	13. Hot in AC-Part Three

Jerry was peeping through the curtains to look out at the crowd gathered in The 500 Club. There was standing room only and they were starting to turn them away at the door.

"What's it look like out there?" Dean asked, he finishing a cigarette, standing behind him. The band was still by the bar, if you would call them that, they were so-so but nobody paid them mind when Dean was singing.

"Packed! It makes me all giddy!" Jerry said. He took Dean's hand and squeezed it in his excitement. 

Dean smiled. "We got fifteen minutes yet. I'm not sure if I want to give you a candy bar to keep you keyed up or a cigarette to calm your nerves," he said. He ran his thumb up and down the top of Jerry's hand.

"What the hell is going on?!" it was a rough voice that caused Jerry to jump. Skinny D'Amato appeared not two feet away on the edge of the stage and he was staring at their joined hands.

Dean let go of Jerry's hand and took a step forward. "Kid's just nervous is all. We've never seen so many people," he covered.

"Yeah well, you make sure that's all it is. I don't wanta see things like that from my performers," Skinny warned. He gave them both a harsh look before walking away.

"What do you think would happen if he found out?" Jerry asked.

"I don't wanta think about it. We just gotta be more careful when we're out in public," Dean said. 

"It's hard for me to not show how I feel about you, Paul. I can't help it," Jerry said, he reach over to fix Dean's collar.

"I know. But you're gonna have too. If they start suspected anything they will have us followed," Dean said.

The band started to assemble behind them which closed the subject for then. For Dean it was closed for good, but Jerry would take a little more convincing.


	14. Hot in AC-Part Four

Jerry was starting to feel bolder in his interactions with Dean now that they had been a couple for about three weeks. He felt more confident about kissing him and touching, he had no fear for rejection anymore, he knew the kisses and touches would be returned. He was also keenly aware of how Dean hadn't been looking at girls as much and he came back with Jerry to the hotel every night. Dean hadn't tried anything with him, he let Jerry make most of the moves so he knew what the kid was comfortable with. And things had been going well behind closed doors until one evening in the alley beside The 500 Club.

They were between shows and having a smoke break, Jerry had finished his cigarette and was just watching Dean smoke his. Dean didn't think anything about it because he was used to having Jerry's eyes on him. The only time he noticed was when Jerry came up to him and slipped his arms around him in a hug. Dean looked around, there didn't seem to be anybody around so he hugged back, taking his cigarette out their lips met in a quick kiss.

But it was the wrong place and the wrong time. Skinny and Wolfy had come to get them for their next show and they got an eye full. Wolfy came and tore them apart, roughly shoving Jerry into the brick wall.

"What the hell do we have here?! I got two queers working here?! I always thought you was a strange kid but I didn't think it was like this!" Wolfy said. He was in Jerry's face.

Jerry's eyes were wide as plates he was in total shock and afraid.

Dean jerked Wolfy around by his shoulder and pushed him up against the opposite wall, getting in his face. "You better stay away from him! If you so much as look at him you have me to answer too. You can watch your arms floatin' in the ocean!" he said.

"You threatening me?! Do you realize I can have you fired and then killed?!" Wolfy said. He pushed Dean away from him.

"You can't do that. You need somebody to help keep this joint open and we're the best act you've ever had and you know it!" Dean said, a hard edge to his voice.

"You think-"

"Wolfy, he is right," Skinny said in a quiet tone from behind them.

Wolfy gave Dean a glare before he hit him in the face and then in the stomach hard. "No queer pretty boy singer talks me like that! You keep that in mind!" he said as he turned to walk away.

"Uh, next show's in five minutes," Skinny muttered as he followed his partner back inside.

Dean had doubled over and sank to his knees with a moan, holding his middle. Jerry was by his side in a second as soon as the door closed again, he was crying. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Paul! Are you okay?" he asked. He touched his face where he had been hit.

"Yeah... Just that gettin' hit in the belly is a soft spot, especially for me. Got hernias," Dean flinched as he started to get up, Jerry helped him.

"It's all my fault!" Jerry repeated, he hugged him.

"No, it's okay. Don't think about it again," Dean said. He took out his handkerchief and wiped Jerry's face.

"Well we...we can't go on. I'll just have to go in and tell-" Jerry started.

"No. We have to go on. No question. I'm okay, are you?" Dean asked, concerned. 

"Yeah. He didn't touch me," Jerry said.

"Then we have to go in there and put on the best damn show we ever have," Dean said. 

"Alright," Jerry agreed reluctantly. 

Dean patted his back and gave him a smile before stepping into the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended for this little series to continue for four stories but I have been loving it. I plan for one more and then we shall see what happens next. ;)


	15. Hot in AC-final

It was dark and still in their room, somewhere between midnight and three in the morning- Dean wasn't sure of the exact time. They had come in around eleven- thirty and Jerry had fussed over Dean like a mother looks after her child when he saw the bruises on Dean's stomach. He worried there might be broken ribs but Dean assured him that wasn't the case and finally got him calm enough so they could lay down and go to bed.

'That kid worryin' for me...' Dean thought as he looked at Jerry curled up against him. It wasn't so much unlike when they had laid on the beach, legs tangled together, Jerry's arm across Dean's chest. Except now he was really asleep and drooling a little on Dean's bare shoulder but that was okay.

Dean loved to watch him sleep. He really did look like a kid, a little boy searching for something in the world. Fame, money, someone to love him. 'I'm that someone', Dean thought. It made him smile and hug Jerry closer, not too tight though, there were still times he thought he might break him if he hugged too tight.

"Hmm," Jerry muttered. 

Dean kissed his forehead lightly, he didn't want to wake him. He then turned his head to look up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long this gig would last but he did know he was going to enjoy every minute of it while it did.


	16. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling smutty today.

Jerry had just gotten up, he was looking for something to wear, didn't matter what it was, he would be changing it soon anyway. They were due on a movie set in under two hours, it was early, too early, still dark out. He was reaching for pants when he felt an arm come around his waist and lips on his neck.

"I'm gettin' dressed," was his weak reply, but there was a smile on his voice.

"I ain't ready for you to get dressed," Dean said, kisses working up to Jerry's ear.

"You ain't?" Jerry asked, trying to sound innocent. 

"No," Dean replied. The arm that was around Jerry's waist moved, Dean's hand reach into Jerry's boxers, when it reached it's destination he gave his dick a good squeeze. 

"Oh!" Jerry gasped and bit his bottom lip.

Dean rubbed his nose against Jerry's neck. "What say we go back to bed? I need ya, Jer," he whispered. 

"What about going to the set? We're-" Jerry cut off when Dean's hand slowly started to go up and down his hardening cock. He swallowed.

"What about it? They can't make a Martin and Lewis movie without Martin and Lewis. And since I'm Martin and I'm here and your-" Dean stopped to let Jerry finish. 

Dean may have stopped talking but his hand never did. "Um...um...I don't know my name..." Jerry responded.

Dean grinned. "Well you're Lewis and you're here. Neither of us are going to leave until we have some fun," he said.

"Oh...shit! If you don't stop, Paul, I'm going to come before we even get started!" Jerry said, a little breathless.

"Well I had to get your motor runnin'," Dean said. He promptly withdrew his hand. 

Jerry gasped again at the sudden loss of contact. He turned to look at Dean. "You...you...you Italian!" he said in frustration. It sounded more like an angry child.

"Guilty as charged!" Dean grinned. Pulling Jerry to him they kissed and fell back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since it's Friday the 13th don't step on any sidewalk cracks, go under any ladders or let a black cat cross your path. If I missed anything let me know. ;)


	17. First Sight-One

It was New York, but not like New York at any other time. Not like last week or even yesterday. The crowded streets and passing multitudes passed by without him noticing in his dazed state. The honking horns and city noise, the plethora of accented voices and the buzzing in his ear didn't penetrate his new formed bubble. Nor did the March wind pierce him as it did before. Before he met that man on the street corner, that beautiful and stunning man in the camel hair coat with a tan. That dark, dark hair that curled, and his dark eyebrows and those eyelashes with those brown eyes looking at him. Not a throw away glance like you give to someone you pass on the street, he really looked, like he was taking in the nineteen year old before him. And when he spoke he had an accent that wasn't Jersey or any place in New York, he didn't know where he was from but he sure did sound good when he talked. He had an easy way about him, an arura around him that drew you in.

'An angel maybe?' Jerry thought. 'No. Tall, dark, and handsome. He had to be the devil,' he thought again.

Suddenly his shoulders were grabbed and it cause him to stop dead in his tracks. 

"Hey! I been talkin' to you for fifteen fuckin' minutes and here you are lookin' stoned outta ya mind!" 

Sonny. His friend Sonny King was still with him. He had totally forgotten about him since they left off talking to the man. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sonny," Jerry apologized. 

"Love at first sight they call it," Sonny commented as they started walking again, rounding a corner.

"What?" Jerry asked, head still foggy.

"What you got. They call it love at first sight," Sonny said. He got out a cigarette and lit it, took a puff and passed it to Jerry before getting out another one for himself.

"With what?" Jerry asked. 

"'With what?' You don't have to play cute with me. I saw the way you looked at Dean when I introduced you, you got gone on him right away," Sonny waved his hand putting out the match.

"Oh no, Sonny! It's not like that! You know I'm your fella," Jerry said, leaning in closer to where their shoulders touched. 

Sonny patted his back. "I know. But you know there is a difference between love and fuckin'. You love your wife and me and you fuck around. I know that and you know that, we have an understanding. But the way you looked at Dean... I never seen you look at nobody like that."

"He is such a handsome fella..." Jerry mused aloud.

"He is. Not my type, but he is. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you got my permission to pursue him," Sonny said.

"Oh, no. A fella like Mr. Martin wouldn't look at a skinny kid like me," Jerry said, shaking his head as he blew out smoke.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. Listen, I can help get you in his head if you want?" Sonny asked. 

"You could?" Jerry asked, skeptical. 

"Sure! No sweat! But uh...you would owe me one," Sonny smirked and poked Jerry in the side with his elbow.

Jerry grinned. "I can pay you back," he assured.

"Then it's a deal. I can start working on it soon," Sonny said.

Jerry felt like his everyday life would change soon. With hum-drumb being replaced by excitement.


	18. First Sight-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had mentioned in comments that this wouldn't be up until tomorrow but it just couldn't wait.

Jerry was laying on Sonny's bed staring at the ceiling. It was afternoon and he didn't know where Sonny was, but he was feeling lonely and had nothing to do. When he came upon times like that he always went to Sonny's room, he had the key, and he would sit in there or lay on the bed because the room smelled like him, it was filled with what few things he had and they reminded him of his friend which in turn caused him to not be so loney anymore. Sometimes he would take paper and pen and write, write bits for his act, or sometimes other acts that had two people, he had some good gags for a two.man act. But sometimes he wrote letters to Patti, or short stories even, right now though his muse wasn't with him. He hadn't felt like doing anything lately, he was good to feel up to doing his shows, he wasn't really sure what was wrong but he did want to do something about it. He looked over when he heard the door unlocking and Sonny walking in.

"Hey, Jerry," Sonny said. He said it as if he had expected Jerry to be there. He shut the door and took off his coat while he bent down to give him a light peck on the lips.

Jerry closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He liked how things were between them, they were friends, they were lovers too but they weren't in love. They each needed someone they could be close with, and they both knew they could touch and kiss and hold hands and there was nothing awkward about it nor was any judgement passed on why. Jerry craved this kind of closeness, something that wasn't always sexual but just knowing that if he reached out someone else would be reaching back. If he needed a hug or a kiss or a cuddle someone would be there to give it, to listen when he talked, to share ideas with. Sonny wasn't good at all those things but he understood Jerry so well that it didn't matter. Sonny on the other hand had recently lost his young wife in a car accident, he wasn't ready to move on yet but he needed someone to fill that black hole in his heart. He was used to coming home to and caring for a wife, Jerry wasn't a wife but he sure did need a lot of care sometimes.

"Hey, buddy," Jerry smiled.

Sonny sat down on the edge of the bed and felt of Jerry's forehead. "You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me," Jerry said, biting his lip.

"Well I do. You been layin' around melancholy for days, you ain't eatin' at all, you look dazed a lot. And do you know last night after your show that I asked you out to have a malted that you said: 'I don't want one'? Jerry Lewis turning down a malted?! I almost reported it to the New York Times! I called the hospital but they was gonna have to have a specialist sent in from Zürich and I figured why pay him when I know what's wrong with ya and how to fix it," Sonny said.

Jerry chuckled as he looked up at him. "What is wrong with me?" he asked seriously.

"Ya lovesick. Lovesick awful! And the only thing that will make you feel better is to see Dean and were going to go see him," Sonny said.

Jerry sat up quickly. "You mean it?!" he asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah I mean it. He is expecting us in an hour so get yourself put together," Sonny said.

"When did you talk to him? What did he say?" Jerry asked, legs swinging over the side of the bed.

"I talked to him this morning. Said we ought to get together sometime for drinks and he asked when, I said anytime. He suggested when he was done singing on the radio this afternoon and to come to his room so I said sure. I told him you loved his singing and he said to make sure you came too," Sonny said.

"I've never heard him sing!" Jerry said.

"He don't gotta know that. The important thing is you'll get to see him and talk to him. And if things don't go like you thought and you want to leave then we'll go, if they go smooth well, I know how to make an exit, I've been booed off of some stages before," Sonny smiled.

Jerry smiled back. "I can't believe it!" he said.

"Well believe it, buddy. I think you and Dean will be good friends and more," Sonny winked.

"I hope so," Jerry said.

The hour passed with Jerry fidgeting and pacing until they headed for the elevator to go up to Dean's room. When they got on Jerry took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the wall.

"My tummy don't feel good," he said.

"Aw that's just butterflies. Don't be nervous," Sonny patted his shoulder.

Jerry nodded but said nothing else. 

The elevator came to a stop and they got off and walked down the hall to where Dean's room was. Jerry felt his heart thumping as Sonny knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Dean's POV.


	19. First Sight-Three

Dean Martin had a hell of a lot of problems, he was really good at acting like he had none. But they were always in the back of his mind, any quiet moment he had they surfaced and kept him from getting rest. That was until Sonny King had introduced him to that kid the other day. That tall, skinny, kid with the brown eyes and that big smile, he had that shy, innocent look down to an artform. Just that it was no art to perfect with him, he really was shy and innocent Dean felt, he did comedy, he lived in the same hotel as Dean. Why hadn't he noticed him before? Where had Sonny been keeping this kid? Jerry, Dean couldn't recall the last name, he had never been good with names anyway. Since that day he had spent all his quiet moments thinking about Jerry. All the broads in the New York and half the fellas he could have but his heart got the flutters and his bellyached over this skinny kid that probably didn't even give him a second thought.

Many times in the past four days he had thought of asking Sonny about the kid, but that wasn't his style. As much as he would like to see him again he just couldn't go around asking after a boy who Sonny was probably keeping in his bedroom. But that afternoon when Sonny approached him after he did his radio spot and told him how much the object of his thoughts liked his singing he immediately took Sonny up on having drinks with them. The sooner the better. And now he was waiting for them in his messy hotel room, pacing back and forth, he kept looking at his bottle of scotch, it was nearly full, he knew it would be more than enough to last them a few casual drinks. The only thing was was that Dean would love to be able to talk with Jerry alone; after staring at bottle an untold amount of time he took it to the bathroom and poured a great deal of it down the drain in the sink. He was just replacing it to it's spot on the night stand when there a knock at the door. 

He answered it with a smile. "Hello, come on in," he said.

"Hey, Dean. Nice of you to invite us up," Sonny said.

"Sure. Just down anywhere. Sorry I don't have much of a place for parties," Dean said. He took a chair and Sonny sat down on the bed, Jerry chose the floor beside the bed. Dean poured them some drinks and passed them around.

Sonny started on his right away, Jerry wasn't a drinker much so he just took a small sip Dean noticed. 

"Sonny said you like my singing?" Dean asked.

Jerry looked up with that shy look again. "Oh yeah, you're swell!" he said. Jerry could feel his heart pounding away.

"Well thanks. I've heard your pretty swell too," Dean said. His heart was also beatting harder, he had been fine until Jerry turned those eyes on him.

Sonny looked from one to the other as they stared at each other. He tried to hide a smile, he cleared his throat. "It looks like you're kinda low on the stuff. Why don't I go get some more?" he suggested.

"Oh yeah. That would be nice of you," Dean said.

Sonny nodded and quietly left the room.

As soon as he was gone Dean got up and moved to sit beside of Jerry in the floor. "Who do you think will win this race?" he asked.

Jerry looked over at him from his basically untouched drink. "Hmm?" he asked.

"I said who do you think will win this race? Your heart or mine?" Dean asked.

"Yours too?" Jerry hesitantly asked. Though he didn't hesitate to reach his hand over and place it on Dean's heart to feel how hard the organ was pumping. He smiled.

"You know...I been thinkin' about you a lot since I met you that day," Dean started, he spoke slowly as if he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Jerry felt like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders, he grinned. "Me too! All the time! Sonny says it's love at first sight," he said. 

"Sonny just might be right about that," Dean said.

"Ya know suddenly I'm real hungry. Would you want to go eat and get a malted with me?" Jerry asked excitedly.

"Sure. A malted?" Dean asked.

Jerry had gotten up and took Dean's hand to help him up. "Yeah. Vanilla's my favorite," he said.

Dean chuckled. "Okay," he said. He never let go of Jerry's hand as they made their way to the elevator.

"Um...could we take the stairs? I'm not much on elevators," Dean said.

"Oh sure. We can jump out the window if you want!" Jerry grinned. 

Dean smiled. He thought he might like this side of Jerry better even the shy side.

As they were going out the door downstairs Sonny was coming back with a brown paper bag. "Hey! I got the booze, where you going?!" he called.

"To the moon!" Jerry called back. 

"Yeah, they have malteds there. Vanilla ones!" Dean added.

Sonny grinned. Happy he had some small part of bringing them together.


	20. Code

Dean was hot and tired, they had four minutes left in one of their Colgate Comedy Hour shows and were ad-libbing it. Dean wiped his forehead as he took the microphone with the other hand. 

"Well ladies and gentlemen now I think Germ and I will-" he cut off when Jerry started laughing. Looking over Jerry out his hands on either side of Dean's face and laughed some more.

"Oh you!" Dean muttered. He knew what was going to happen, this bit was something Jerry did that got a lot of laughs. It was also a code between them that Jerry did when he had the hots for Dean during their shows.

Jerry leaned in so their noses would touch and then pulled back and looked at the crowd. "Dirty pictures!" he said and got a room full of laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more to go guys!


	21. Bob Hope Olympic Telethon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first story via request by Black Belmont. I hope everyone enjoys!

Dean had Jerry's number. Period. He knew him like he knew his hometown, he knew him like the songs he sang, he knew Jerry like they were the same person. The changes in his breathing when they were on stage compared to off, the gentle rise and fall of his chest when he slept, the way he panted after they had been making out behind closed doors. His heartbeat and how it would palpate when Dean touched him, sometimes when Dean would even look at him. And Dean could tell by his eyes how Jerry needed a cold shower after throwing one of those loaded looks his way. The way after Dean would sing a song sometimes Jerry would have tears in his eyes and Dean would want to melt right into his shoes. He knew the kid had his number too. 

Dean knew exactly the kind of sway he had over his young partner, he knew he could use his sex appeal as a distraction to him and just how to do that. And tonight he was going to do just that.

Bob Hope had invited them to do their act on his telethon for the olympic team that year. They had accepted of course and Dean had been expecting them to do their bits and sing a song and it would be over. Only that Jerry had decided to change things up without his knowledge and was wild as a buck. Dean was fairly certain Bing Crosby was scared to death that Jerry would pull off his toupee. Which wasn't in vein because Jerry absolutely would have for laughs and meanness both. He had told Dick to change the music for Dean's number and that was what annoyed Dean the most, he didn't think here was the time or place for pranks. So he let him go and went in with his distraction when Jerry started on his own number.

Jerry had him by the shoulder as he sang but Dean let his own hand slide down Jerry's side to his hip, fingers on his butt. Dean hammed it up for the crowd but when he looked back at Jerry he could see he was no longer invested in the song. He didn't let that stop him from singing but Dean knew the only thing Jerry was thinking about was Dean's touch. Dean bit back a smirk as he repeated this action several times until the song was over. When it was done they did a few more minutes, well, mostly Jerry did, he was giddy now from what Dean had done.

They soon off stage and heading for their tiny dressing room which contained two directors chairs, a make up table and mirror. Dean walked slowly on purpose as Jerry seemed to be bouncing around him with an edge of frustration. Dean knew exactly what was going to happen when the door closed behind them, he turned around opened his arms. Jerry flew into his arms and kissed him wildly, hungrily, without control.

After what felt like ever the kiss broke and it was Dean panting for breath this time. 

"Why did you do that to me? You know how that makes me feel!" Jerry complained, still holding on to Dean.

"Why did you change my music?" Dean asked.

"Is that what this is about?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, pookie, it is," Dean couldn't help but smile.

Jerry grinned back. "Well I'm sorry," he rubbed his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Shit...you make it so hard to be mad at ya," Dean ran a hand up and down Jerry's back.

"Then don't be? Love me. You got the fire started, Fred. What are you going to do about it?" Jerry asked, eyes lighting up again.

"I'll take care of it in the hotel room," Dean said.

"Take care of it here! Make me scream!" Jerry said, he held Dean a little tighter around the waist, their hips touching. 

"Here? You realize that Bob Hope's dressing room is right there?!" Dean pointed to their right.

"You're right! I bet he's got a couch, let's go over there!" Jerry took Dean's hand and started for the door.

"No! We can't do 'that' over there," Dean said.

"Why not? He's so old he would probably just think we were playing horsey," Jerry said.

Dean laughed. "No, I mean we can't do it here either. He might go in his dressing room and hear us, or Bing either one."

"That would be okay. Give the old men something to live for," Jerry said. He moved in and kissed Dean again, slower and deeper this time. 

Dean didn't resist. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

***

Bob and Bing were going down the hall when they heard a scream from one of the dressing rooms.

"What was that?" Bing asked.

"Well Bing, if you don't know I can't explain it to you," Bob said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This appearance they made was one of my favorites! I love watching the clip on YT.


	22. Married- One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my other request next but I had this idea and I had to get out of my head.

The show was long since over, Dean and Jerry were back in Dean's room, they had just arrived and it was about one in the morning. Dean was sitting in a desk chair with Jerry on his lap, Jerry was wearing a red dress, the hat he wore with fake fruit on it was cast onto the floor as it was no longer needed. Arms were wrapped around each other and Jerry's tounge was buried deep in Dean's mouth, Dean had moved one hand, silding it up Jerry's dress, resting it on the side of his knee.

The kiss ended silently and they held on to one another for a while. Jerry rested his cheek on Dean's, he could see out the milky sheer curtain through the blinds hanging on by well worn threads the bright lights of the city that never sleeps. The people of the city were perparing for Christmas, you could feel it as you walked down the street, even now Jerry could feel it by just staring at the lights. He knew what he wanted, something he couldn't have, but he liked to think about it anyhow.

"I wish we could get married," he said.

Dean felt like gasping and laughing all at the same time. Instead he kept his mouth shut. Marriage wasn't something he was too good at, being with Jerry like this was proof of that, plus it was impossible, illegal and not highly thought of by society. 

"I wonder what mama would think if I brought you home? A teenage boy in a dress. Look, Ma, my latest bride!" Dean smiled.

Jerry pulled away and laughed, he started motioning with his hands. "A Dino, you go a to the big city and a this all you find?!"

"Well, there were lots of others, Ma. But this one is special, he loves me," Dean said softly.

Jerry smiled and bit the inside of his lower lip. "And I do. I love you so much, Paul," he said affectionately. He caressed Dean's jawline with his fingers.

"I love you too, Jer. And I think maybe we're already married. In the way it counts, our feelings for each other," Dean said.

Jerry just leaned back in to hug him like before. He had an idea. He knew what he was going to get Dean for Christmas.


	23. Pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second story via request from Black Bellmont. Hope everyone enjoys.

They had been going non-stop for weeks and were both at the end of their rows. No amount of Vitamin C or B12 shots or uppers could keep them going forever. Tonight the wear not only showed it's self but rammed it's way into the show.

Jerry was pretty wild, dancing, playing the drums you name it, Dean had stopped paying close attention to him because he was trying to keep himself alert, they just needed to get through several more minutes. When Jerry came towards Dean and fainted into his arms at first Dean thought it was just a gag, but when the kid didn't pop right back up the next second Dean knew he had actually fainted. He lightly tapped his cheeks to rouse him and slowly his eyes fluttered open, Dean dipped him back up but kept an arm around him as they ended the show. The crowd was none the wiser, taking it as an act, but Dean knew it was for real, dead weight in his arms, he had carried and held Jerry a lot, he had held him more than anybody would ever know, and he could tell the difference between the weight of sleeping Jerry on top of him and the weight of Jerry jumping in his arms on stage. What had just happened had scared him more than he would ever admit.

As soon as they got behind the curtain Dean sit his partner down in the nearest chair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I am just so tired, my heart was beating so fast I just...went out for a bit," Jerry said. He looked beat, the dark circles under his eyes were highlighted by the somewhat dimmer light.

"Well we're going back to the hotel," Dean said. He promptly picked Jerry up to carry him out, to hell with what the eyes that were turning on them at the moment.

"But we have to go to a party in half an hour!" Jerry reminded.

"They can stick it up their ass," Dean said as they made their way outside to where a limo was waiting. 

"There?! It's a party, Paul, not an orgy," Jerry tried to joke.

"Would you stop?! You really...I...don't ever do that again!" Dean fussed. They got in and Dean instructed the driver where to take them.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Jerry said, he leaned his head over on Dean's shoulder.

"From now on the world can't have Martin and Lewis unless Martin and Lewis is 100%. And right now we're not, Jer. If we keep pushing it something could happen to you, your heart..." Dean trailed off.

At that moment Jerry knew just how badly he had scared Dean on stage, the fact that Dean was so scared and worried about him made him hug him a little tighter. "I'll be okay, Paul. But we will do whatever it takes to get a break," he agreed.

Dean nodded and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they arrived at the hotel Dean put an arm around Jerry's waist and headed them towards the elevator. He hated them, but he knew it would get them to their room faster so they took it. When they got there they each started to undress.

"Now you can start getting some rest," Dean was saying as he pulled his tie off and threw his coat in a chair. Jerry had already stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the bed.

"I gotta have my medicine first," he said.

"Okay. What is it?" Dean asked. He looked at the dresser where there were several bottles of pills. Some his, some Jerry's. Before becoming famous neither of them had to take any medication, but fame always comes with a price.

"It's that Italian imported one. Dark curls and tan skin? I take it by mouth as many times a day as I can get a hold of it. I'm real addicted," Jerry said. 

Dean grinned and turned around to come and sit on the edge of the bed. "Funny thing. I take a Jewish imported one, black hair and the biggest brown eyes you ever saw. I'm real addicted to it too," he leaned down and their lips met.

"Oh Paul, I'm sorry I scared you," Jerry said, looking into Dean's eyes.

"Who said I was scared?" Dean asked, but he was smiling when he said it. "It's okay though. I take a pill for it," he said as they kissed again.


	24. Married -Two

It was the night before Christmas Eve, Dean and Jerry were at a Christmas party at a friend of Dean's apartment. It was small and loaded with people getting loaded and singing Christmas carols off key to an out of tune piano with a man on the bench playing the cracks. Dean was all smiles, Jerry had never seen so happy being with so many people before, but maybe it was the season and the brandy in his hand. Jerry on the other hand was nervous, he knew they would be going home the next day and probably wouldn't see each other until New Year's Eve because they had some shows that night. He had Dean's present and he needed to give it to him tonight, it felt like now or never so when he saw Dean put his glass down he took him by the hand.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he blurted out and started leading Dean down the tiny hall.

"The last time I went to the bathroom with you we ended up in the bathtub in a very compromising position," Dean said.

Jerry didn't respond he just opened the first door they came too which was a bedroom, there were already a man and woman passed out on the bed. Jerry looked around and then raised the window and stepped out with Dean following onto the fire escape. He shut the window behind them as Dean stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"What's this all about, Germ?" he asked.

"Well I...I have your Christmas present. I-I knew I had better give it to you now 'cause in the morning we're both leavin' and all," Jerry said, he felt shy all of a sudden. He looked at Dean and then looked down. It was cold out but the moon was full and moonlight suited Dean, it made him look like a Roman god of some kind. 'He should be craved in marble naked,' Jerry thought, and the thought made blush.

Dean could tell he was blushing even as dark as it was so he knew there some dirty thought going through his mind. He grinned and took his hands out of his pockets and took one of Jerry's. Damn did he ever love this kid! "What is it?" he asked.

Jerry squeezed Dean's hand and then let it go so he could a small velvet box from his pocket, he opened it to reveal two gold pinky rings, they were plain but they shined in the moonlight. "I thought...well..." he trailed off, it all seemed romantic in his mind but trying to say it made it sound silly and childish.

"Wedding rings of a sort? I do, Mr. Lewis," Dean smiled. He took one out and took Jerry's left hand, the ring slid on his pinky finger easily.

Dean could always finish his thoughts for him, he knew him and still loved him. "You don't think it's silly?" Jerry asked, head down.

Dean lifted his chin so their eyes met. "No. Why would I?" he asked.

Jerry slowly smiled and took the other ring out and put it on Dean's finger, he kissed it. "They aren't real gold, I couldn't afford that. But maybe when we are making more money I can get us the real thing," he said.

"This is the real thing. The most real thing I have ever felt," Dean said.

Jerry looked at his eyes a moment before leaning in to kiss Dean, tears falling that he couldn't control. Dean wrapped his arms around him and they melted together. Jerry held on tight. Dean's mouth tasted like Christmas, cookies and candycanes, eggnog and brandy, sweet and spicy. That combined with Dean's smell made Jerry feel weak in the knees, he leaned heavier on Dean let him take over the kiss. They kissed until Jerry thought he might suffocate, but finally they both were panting sharp intakes of cold air, tears drying on Jerry's cheeks, face red and flustered while Dean looked cool as ever.

Dean wiped Jerry's tears away with his hands and leaned in so their noses touched. "Merry Christmas, baby," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Merry Christmas!" Jerry said before kissing him again.

Dean grinned. "Now let's go in so we'll live to celebrate our one year anniversary." He opened the window and started back in.

"One year anniversary? It's our wedding night! Does this place gotta bathtub?" Jerry asked.

Dean laughed and took his hand. "Let's find out!"


	25. Just To Say I Love You

Dean was vaguely aware that there was weight on top of him, somewhere in the back of his sleep fogged mind it registered. There was another sensation, something on his face. 

'What the hell is that?' he asked himself. He emerged from sleep and forced his eyes open despite how tired he felt. 

Jerry was on top of him, licking his face, eyes bright like a puppy. When he saw his partner was awake he grinned. "Morning!" he said cheerfully.

Dean gave him an Oliver Hardy look before blinking his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, continuing in Ollie Hardy style.

"Just telling you I love you," Jerry cooed.

"What a life I live... I love you too, Spot. Why don't you do that trick I taught you? You remember, roll over?" Dean asked.

Jerry rolled off of Dean and cuddled up next to him. Dean looked at him and smiled as he shook his head. "What a life..." he repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is almost over! But I need some in put from y'all. I have several other series brewing in my head, none of which I will start until I finish my other two stories on here. But I wanted to see what you guys thought and let you pick what you see next from me when the others are done.
> 
> So there is one that would revolve around the Colgate Comedy Hour, skits, end of show stuff ect. 
> 
> One would be a bit more naughty with threesomes. I would so take requests with that one.
> 
> The other would be about their movies, one or two stories per movie about what's going on with their relationship when they hit hollywood and feelings on set, things like that. Now that would end ugly because of their split but I've had that idea in my head for a while.
> 
> So everybody comment and let me know what you would like. :)


	26. For The Good Times

Frank knew Dean as much as Dean would allow him to. They were good friends but there was still a distance there, a part of Dean that would never let Frank in, a silence that he would never fully understand. Frank remembered the first time they had kissed, Dean had left the room and wasn't heard from for over a week. Frank didn't persue him even though he wanted too, and over time he found out that if Dean didn't want to be around you just let him go. What they had wasn't so romantic most of the time, very rarely would Dean allow that, if they hugged Dean would sometimes get flightly and take off to be alone. There were times that it made Frank mad and they would fight, but Dean was bad at fighting, he would just walk away, which drove Frank crazy. But the making up was good. 

Tonight they went through the same routine. Las Vegas, the Sands Hotel, the Klan or what would become known as the Rat Pack had just gotten off stage. Frank as usual, had a large group of hangers on with him and was heading to the bar for drinks, he looked around to ask Dean to join them though he never did. Frank knew all the excuses, he had a girl waiting on him, he was tired, come up later, ect. But this time when he looked Dean was just gone, he looked at Sammy who looked at him.

"Hey," was all he said aloud. But his eyes said so much more.

Frank nodded and left his crowd of friends to go where he knew Dean was.

He used his key to get in the room, he saw Dean sitting in a chair, tie loose about his neck, coat over the back of the couch, he had a bottle of scotch that was emptying fast and a glass that was emptying faster. Frank knew Dean's drunk act well, but right now he was really at it to get loaded.

"I regret giving you that," Dean said in a low tone.

"No you don't," Frank answered. He came on in and sat down on the end of the couch closest to his friend.

"I ain't in the mood if that's what you're here for," Dean said. Taking another shot.

"Naw, that's not why I'm here," Frank said. It was silent a few heart beats before he spoke again. "It's about the kid isn't it?" he asked. But he knew. Jerry Lewis was the distance and the silences between them.

Dean sighed. "Yeah."

"It was that funny bit we did tonight. You guys used to do that didn't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just go talk to him? Talk to him, fuck him, whatever. Whatever makes you feel better and come back to me," Frank said with some anger.

"I can't do that. You know I can't," Dean said. There was a heavy mixture of sadness and regret in his eyes.

Frank sighed this time. "Can I do anything for you?" 

Dean finally looked over at Frank from his drink. "I can't be lonely tonight."

"I'll go find ya a broad," Frank said, he moved to get up.

"Not in the mood for a broad," Dean said, his words slurred a little.

Frank leaned over and put a hand on the side of his face, closing his eyes they kissed.

They kissed. Frank was kissing Dean, but Dean was kissing a memory.


	27. Kissing

Jerry and Dean were sitting on the bed, Jerry had his arms around Dean and Dean was kissing down Jerry's jawline. He moved to his mouth and kissed him lightly, biting his bottom lip, causing Jerry to moan into his mouth. 

"Ohh!" he held tighter to Dean. 

Dean loved it when he did that, lots of times Jerry was keyed up and they fought for control of situations like this. But tonight Jerry was tired and sore from all the shows they had done the past couple of days, he had taken a couple of falls that hurt but got the laughs they intended. Dean slipped his tounge into Jerry's mouth and kissed him harder than before and Jerry's hands ran down Dean's back. Dean wanted Jerry so much, he needed him, he broke the kiss.

"We need to be in a lot less clothes," he said.

"You do it," Jerry said.

Dean took off his own first and then did Jerry's, who let him do everything like a helpless child. They laid down with Dean on top and he kissed Jerry's neck, he knew it was one of his spots.

"Oh Paul!" he said, his breath caught as Dean sank his teeth in.

Dean bit and sucked his neck until Jerry nearly screamed. Then he disappeared under the covers.

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked.

"Trust me," Dean said. He started kissing and licking Jerry's ribs and his partner started laughing so hard he could barely keep still.

"Stopp!" he begged.

Dean came back up from under the covers with a smile as he looked down at Jerry. 

"You're the best, Dino," he grinned.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Joey," Dean said, disappearing under the covers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! My muse is present!


	28. Licking It

Sitting on a park bench, having an ice cream cone in the dead of the afternoon Dean was satisfied. This was breakfast as it was cheap and they had yet to be paid that week. It was hot, most everybody was at the beach by this time, still there were a few park dwellers, kids flying kites, playing ball, young couples having picnics. 

Dean looked over, Jerry was staring at his hand, his ice cream long gone. "You wanta lick?" he asked.

Jerry said nothing he just leaned in and ran his tounge down the melting cone and on to Dean's pinky finger where it had dripped.

Dean watched and swallowed. 

"Yours is better than mine was," Jerry commented.

"You're quite the kid...you know that?" Dean asked.

"I know," Jerry grinned.


	29. Loyal

It was raining, a soaking rain blanketing the city in gray and carpeting it in puddles. Jerry watched out the window high above the street, a sea of colors marched on despite the weather, umbrellas in all colors, patterns and sizes moved as if on their own looking down the way he was. He wouldn't mind some damp air, at least it would be fresh, the room was stuffy and his back hurt from the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in but he didn't want to leave now. Dean was sleeping, the first good sleep he had had since coming into the hospital for surgery on his hernias. Jerry hadn't left his side for nearly 48 hours save for bathroom breaks and snacks, he wouldn't dare leave him while he slept. Knowing Dean it probably wouldn't bother him to wake up alone but it would Jerry, so he stayed.

Jerry looked over at his partner, he looked pale around the face. Jerry worried over him, though the doctor assured he would be fine. When he he had gone into surgery Jerry had paced the waiting room until he knew every flaw in the tile floor. He recalled how rude he had been to pretty much everyone that had approached him that day, he apologized to anyone that was still around when he found out Dean was alright and it was over. He took a deep breath, he would only feel really better when they could leave this place behind.

Dean shifted in bed and it snapped Jerry back to the present. He still had his eyes closed but he spoke. "Can you hand me some water?" he asked.

Jerry got the cup and held it for him to drink out of. "How did you know I was still here?" he asked, curious.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Dean smiled. 

Jerry grinned and squeezed his hand.


	30. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait and do the last story tomorrow but this came to me like a prophecy. I mean imagery, dialoge, everything. I had been thinking since yesterday afteroon (my mind turns to writing every idle moment I have :')) that I wanted to do something concerning hair, at the time I thought it would be Dean's but then this came.

"We have to do something about your hair," Dean was saying. They had just come back to the hotel from a show, they were in Chicago and it was beyond late. They were shedding their tuxes and both had cigarettes in their mouths.

"I thought you loved my hair?" Jerry asked seriouly as he puffed out smoke and unbuttoned his shirt.

"It's like a fucking high tower! I can't see over it during the shows. Besides, it smells like an orange juice factory in California," Dean said, he was rolling up his sleeves.

"But I thought you liked to run your hands through it and grip it when I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. I can put my hands on your shoulders from now on," Dean said. He slipped out of his pants and went in the bathroom.

"Ya wanta do that now?" Jerry grinned, he turned towards the bathroom.

"Don't try to distract me. We're going to cut your hair," Dean said. He came out with a pair of scissors that used to trim his own hair with, he grabbed the sheet off of the bed they didn't use and the chair from the desk. He sat in facing away from the dresser mirror.

"C-cut it?" Jerry actually stuttered and looked at Dean wide eyed.

Dean smiled and chuckled. "That's right. Have a seat, Germ," he said.

"Well, Paul, I don't know...I-" 

Dean cut him off by furling the sheet around in front of him and tying it around his neck. He forced him to sit down by a heavy hand on his thin shoulders and started cutting.

"You're not going to cut too much are you?" Jerry asked hesitantly. 

Dean leaned over and looked at Jerry. "This is your Paul here, you trust me don't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Jerry said instantly.

"Then don't worry," Dean said. He went back to cutting and cut for what felt an eternity to Jerry. When he was finally finished he clicked his tounge as he circled his partner looking at his work. 

"It feels like I'm bald! Can I look now?!" Jerry asked.

"Yeah you can look. I took ten years off of ya!" Dean said.

Jerry got up quickly and turned to look in the mirror, his mouth fell open as he saw that he now had a buzz cut. His hands flew to his head to touch his hair as he stared at his new self.

"I been sleepin' with a twelve year old," Dean mused, arms crossed, he smirked.

"Oh Paul!" was all Jerry could say.

"You look like your character sounds now. It'll do wonders for the act. Plus I'll be able to see over your head," Dean said.

"It will take some getting used too," Jerry said, still staring.

"Sure," Dean said from behind him.

Slowly Jerry took his eyes off of himself and turned to hug Dean. "Is there anything you can't do?" he asked.

"There are a few things. But I can't think of them right now," Dean smiled, hugging back.

"You're my hero," Jerry said affectionately. 

"I'm a barber's son anyway," Dean said. He ran his hands through Jerry's now short hair and their lips met in a kiss.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a cut and print, folks! I want to thank all who read and left kudos on this story, I really appreciate it! Special thanks to all you who commented! Those of you that write know how a comment can make or break your day but I love getting them. You guys are loyal readers and commenters and it really means a lot to me. <3
> 
> Now I shall finish Talk of the Town!


End file.
